In Memory
by FoxieSango
Summary: An Alvin & the Chipmunks story that serves as a tribute to the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. If you don't like MJ don't read. Michael's biggest fan gets some heartbreaking news. No flames please, but please do review.


In Memory…

This fanfiction is dedicated to the King of Pop, may he rest in peace

This is not my first fanfiction on , though it is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fic. Inspired by many episodes and instances showing that Alvin, is indeed, a fan of Michael Jackson.

(Note: In this fiction, imagine that the chipmunks are in their 1990s style, but they ARE aware of their new look in the 2007 movie)

**Disclaimer: I do not own AATCM or Michael Jackson's songs but I do own the plotline for this story. DO NOT STEAL. DO NOT TRY TO TWIST THE WORDS AROUND AND SAY IT'S DIFFERENT B/C THE BASIC PLOT WOULD STILL BE THE SAME. SO PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE, RESPECTFUL, AND DON'T REPOST OR REFERENCE THIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Author's Note: I've taken the liberty of going through and making just a few slight Edits to this story. In addition, I also want to give notice about Ms. Miller, who is a character that old-school chipmunk fans know, but the new-school fans may have never heard off. I DO mention Ms. Miller in this story. In the 1980s-1990s television series for Alvin and the Chipmunks, Ms. Miller was the Chipettes' caretaker and would often babysit the chipmunks when Dave was away. The woman who voiced Ms. Miller is Dody Goodman. She died on June 22, 2008 at the age of 93. **

**Ms. Goodman voiced Ms. Miller's character from around her mid 60s to her mid 80s (estimation). Her last appearance as Ms. Miller ON screen would be in the 1999 direct-to-video film, "Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein." This would be the last time that we SEE Ms. Miller in an AATCM movie Ms. Goodman was around 84 at this time. **

**The last time we HEAR her as Ms. Miller is when she screams at David over the telephone after the Chipettes are frightened in "Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman." This direct-to-video film was released in the year 2000; Ms. Goodman was around 85 at this time.**

**As the woman who brought Ms. Miller's character to life, I take her passing as a reflection of the passing of Ms. Miller's character as well. Thus, this is what I have Alvin refer to in this story.**

**R.I.P. to Michael Jackson, and Dody Goodman (Ms. Miller)**

* * *

Simon Seville was lying on the couch reading a library book about physics while occasionally glancing up at the news station that was playing on the living room TV. It was a pretty boring Friday. Theodore was in the kitchen, Dave was in the den working on a new song, and Alvin…well, he had been kept after school working on his second attempt at a math exam he had failed previously. Surprisingly, Alvin had begged for a second chance at the exam, if only to fulfill his end of a deal he had made with Dave.

As Simon turned the page of his book he glanced up to see if the program had come back from commercial break…and the headline he saw at the bottom of the screen made him do a double take.

"N-no…it can't be…" He whispered, sitting up straighter and turning the volume up on the set with his remote. But it was…and he could believe it. Michael Jackson….THE Michael Jackson…he was….Simon gulped.

"Um….DAAAAAAVVVEE! THEODORE! COME QUICK! HURRY!"

"W-what is it S-simon?" Theodore stuttered as he made his way into the living room, covered in cake batter. Dave also came in from the den, carrying a pile of papers in his hands.

"Yeah, what's all the commotion?"

"L-look! The TV…it's…" Simon started, but he couldn't finish his statement. Theodore looked at the screen and gasped, covering his mouth with both hands. Dave hunched his shoulders sadly.

"Oh no…" He said, as a reporters continued to cover what had just happened to the pop star. Dave sat down on the couch next to Simon, who looked at his father worriedly before speaking,

"W-what are we going to tell Alvin?" He asked.

"He'll be devastated D-dave…" Theodore added, sniffling a bit. Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair before picking up Theodore and sitting the sniveling chipmunk in his lap.

"Well, we'll just have to be considerate of how he feels and be careful with our words."

"Alvin's going to be heartbroken. He adored Michael Jackson." Simon said, looking down worriedly.

"H-he'll be more upset…t-then when C-cookie Chomper d-died…" Theodore whimpered. Dave hugged his youngest son tighter.

"We'll just be very gentle with how we break the news to him." Dave said, wiping Theo's tears away and setting him next to Simon. The two boy munks nodded in agreement just as red-clad blur rushed through the door.

"DAVE! DAVE! You'll never guess what!" Alvin cried, rushing up to the older human and colliding into him. Dave let out an "oof" from the impact.

"Alvin, what's going on?"

"I did it Dave! An 86! A B! I got a B Dave! Whoo!"

"You got a B? No way!" Simon cried, snatching the paper Alvin was waving away from him. Theodore looked over Simon's shoulder and gasped.

"He really did! Wow, look at how many he got right!"

"And it's all in Alvin's handwriting. You didn't cheat did you?" Simon said, glaring at his brother. Alvin shot Simon a mean look.

"Do you think so little of me? This was a matter of life and death! Of course I didn't cheat! Not when the honorable stakes were so high! Dave! Where's the phone number? We've gotta call him right away! You promised!" Alvin cried, jumping up in the air and rushing into the kitchen where the phone was. Dave gasped.

"A-alvin! Wait!"

"It's still in the phone book, right? It hasn't changed since we last called him, has it? Oh boy, he'll be so excited to hear from me again what with his new tour coming up and all! I can't wait!" Alvin clamored on top of a stool near the phone on the wall, nearly tipping it over in his hurry. He quickly grabbed a nearby phonebook and began sifting through the pages.

"Alvin,"

"Where's his number Dave! We've gotta call him now, he may be busy later!"

"Alvin…."

"I can't find it! I…"

"ALLLLVIIN! Slow down a minute!" Dave walked up to the munk and took the phone from him, placing it back on the hook. Alvin gasped and glared at Dave.

"Hey! Dave, what are you doing?" He cried. Dave smiled at Alvin sadly, picking him up and placing him on the counter.

"Listen Alvin, I'm very proud of you for doing well on your test. And you do deserve a reward." He said.

"Yes! I know! That's the whole reason I studied! You promised to call Michael and see if I could tour with him if I passed my test!" Alvin said. Dave sighed and glanced over at Simon and Theodore, who were watching carefully from the kitchen doorway. Dave wiped a hand over his face. He didn't know if he could break the news to his oldest son. Alvin frowned a little.

"Dave, are you alright? You don't look so good." He said.

"I'm fine Alvin. But…I'm afraid you won't be able to tour with Michael." He said, slowly. Alvin gasped.

"WHAT? Hey, NO FAIR! I kept MY end of the deal, Dave! And YOU PROMISED!" Alvin shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his parent.

"I know Alvin. But…"

"I mean, come on! I haven't seen Michael since he did that special 'Rockin Through the Decades' feature with us! Where he let me dance to 'Smooth Criminal' with him! A-and to 'Beat It!' And he's performing a come-back tour starting in London next month! You PROMISED I could go! With everyone loving our new look in our movies and Michael's come-back, you said it was a great idea if we did another show together!"

"A-and it was a great idea Alvin, but…"

"Then why are you going back on your word, Dave? That's dishonest and downright misleading! I thought you were a better person than that!" Alvin pouted, folding his arms. Dave groaned in agitation and looked to Simon and Theodore for help. Theodore was holding tightly onto Simon's shirt and Simon patted his shoulder comfortingly. He cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Um, Alvin?"

"What is it Simon? Can't you see I'm having a…DISCUSSION with David?" He asked. Simon sighed and gestured towards the living room.

"Alvin, there's something you have to see."

"Huh?"

"C-come with u-us A-alvin…" Theodore said softly. Alvin raised an eyebrow in curiosity before jumping down from the counter and following his brothers into the living room.

"What is up with you guys?" He asked, before his head turned towards the television.

"And our top story tonight, the King of Pop, Michael Jackson has just passed away. He suffered from cardiac arrest in his LA home earlier this afternoon before he was transported to the UCLA hospital where he was later pronounced dead. Fans all over the world shocked with disbelief. We'll keep you updated on the story as details continue to develop. We will also be looking over Michael's life, his success, and his hardships." Alvin stared at the screen, speechless.

"Alvin?" Dave said. Then, Alvin turned to face Dave with a look of fear in his eyes. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"D-dave…this isn't, it can't be true, can it? I-it's a hoax, right? It's gotta be! L-like one of those internet rumors or...or just a really, really bad joke! Heh-heh..." He let out a laugh, strained and weak. Dave bent down next to his little chipmunk.

"I'm sorry Alvin. He's…he's passed away…" He said. Alvin's pupils dilated. He shook his head, backing away.

"N-no…NO! B-but…he's supposed to…I-I mean! …I-I'm his biggest fan Dave! A-And what about the 'THIS IS IT' tour?" Alvin cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Dave hugged the boy tightly.

"I'm sorry Alvin." He said. Alvin sniffled and clenched his fists in frustration.

"F-first C-cookie Chomper…t-then Miss Miller…now this! W-why does everyone who means something to me in my life die?" He cried. Theodore and Simon were standing nearby, and also moved closer to Alvin.

"I-it's alright Alvin. H-he's in a…a better place now." Theodore said. Simon nodded.

"He wouldn't want you to be sad Alvin."

"But he can't…I can't believe he's….I mean, is he…he's really g-gone?" Alvin asked, looking at his brothers sadly. The two boys nodded, just as the phone rang.

"Excuse me boys." Dave said, standing to answer the phone.

"It's going to be okay Alvin." Simon said, patting his shoulder. Alvin stared at the ground, his vision blurred by tears as he tried to hold back his small choked up sobs.

"I just….I can't believe…that…he's gone. My idol…Michael Jackson…he's dead." Alvin said, dropping to his knees on the floor. Theodore gave him a hug and both brothers continued to comfort him.

"I know how much you loved performing with him Alvin. He would have liked to hear from you once more, I think." Simon said. Alvin remained silent. Then, Dave poked his head through the door.

"Alvin?" The boy looked up.

"It's one of the Jackson family's agents on the phone. How would you feel about performing at a possible tribute concert for Michael?" Dave asked, sincerely. Alvin sniffled before nodding. Dave gave a sad smile before turning back to the phone.

"Thank you, he'd love too."

Three weeks later, Alvin was standing back stage at the tribute concert honoring Michael Jackson. He was tuning his guitar while also in deep thought when someone came up to him.

"Hey." He looked up in surprise, it was Janet Jackson. She bent down so she was his level.

"Alvin, thank you so much for agreeing to do this. You know, I think Michael was one of your biggest fans. He often told us that he loved performing with you." She said. Alvin's eyes grew wide at this.

"R-really?" He said. Janet smiled and nodded.

"And I'm not just saying that. Really, thank you so much for coming Alvin. I'm sure it means a lot to him." She said, giving the little munk a hug. Alvin gulped down the sensitive lump in his throat before returning the favor.

"T-thanks Ms. Jackson." He said. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"You're going to do great, Alvin." She said. Alvin smiled and sniffled a little before wiping the small tears from his eyes. He also nodded in return. With that, Janet stood and patted his head before turning make sure everything else for the concert was running smoothly. Not too much later, Simon and Theodore came up to Alvin, dressed in white t-shirts, sparkling black jackets, and blue jeans with a white glove on their left hands. As for Alvin, he was wearing the exact same outfit he wore when he performed 'Beat It' with Michael Jackson in the "Rockin' Through the Decades" special. The outfit consisted of his traditional yellow 'A' on a red t-shirt as well as a sparkling red jacket with white sleeves. He also wore blue jeans, red tennis shoes, and wore his cap sideways.

"You ready to perform Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin sighed and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Thanks you guys, for agreeing to perform with me." He said. Theodore smiled.

"Anything for you Alvin! We k-know this is your favorite song! I think M-michael would have loved performing it one more time." Theodore said. Alvin sighed and nodded as they heard the announcer project their introduction throughout the stadium.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, here to sing one of Michael's most famous songs is a friend of his who is also making a comeback. He has performed with Michael on the songs 'Billie Jean,' 'Smooth Criminal,' and also on the song that he will be performing tonight, 'Beat It!' Everyone, put your hands together for Alvin Seville, and his brothers Simon and Theodore. Also known as Alvin and the Chipmunks!" With that, a cry rose up from the crowd as the three brothers collectively walked onto the stage. The munks blinked, trying not to be blinded by the lights around them. Alvin went up to the microphone and looked out at the thousands of people who still supported Michael, even after his death. Alvin smiled.

"Hello everyone! Like most of you, when I heard about the King of Pop's death, I was...I just...well...I couldn't believe it. He...he was a very good friend of mine. But I….we….should remember the good times. The Michael we grew up with will never die, and he was a big inspiration for me. To honor him, I'm going to sing one of his hits that I love, and my brothers are going to help me. Enjoy!" He said. The crowd cheered again as the lights went down, and Alvin moved to his mark on stage between his brothers, waiting for the lights to come back on so he and the other people who would be dancing with them could begin performing the song.

As the boys sang, the dancers emerged from the left and right sides of the stage as two different gangs to which the song was speaking. Alvin and his brothers kept to the center of the stage as they performed:

_-Beat It-_

_[1st Verse]  
They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It_

[2nd Verse]  
You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

[Chorus]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It

[3rd Verse]  
They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It

[4th Verse]  
You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

[Chorus Repeat 5 times]  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right

As the song died out, the lights illuminated the stage once more. Alvin raised up the hands of him and his brothers as he spoke once more.

"Thank you all! You've been a wonderful audience! Long Live Michael Jackson! Oh, and be sure to check out our new Squeakquel film this Christmas if you get the chance!" Alvin said. With that, he and his brothers walked off stage and were approached by Dave and the Jackson family.

"You guys were great!" Dave said. Jermaine Jackson nodded,

"Michael would be proud." He said. Alvin grinned.

"I remember when I danced with him when he sang Billie Jean. It was in front of a live audience just like tonight. It was so much fun. It…kinda felt the same out there this time too. Like his spirit was still there performing with us." Alvin said. Janet nodded.

"It probably was. Michael loved his fans and entertaining people. I wouldn't be surprised if he was here." Janet said. Dave then handed Alvin a small white glove much like Michael's original glove, but this one had Michael's signature on it.

"This is for you Alvin. His family said he was excited about the prospect of performing with you on his upcoming tour. I had already called ahead before you took your test to give him a heads up. He had this made for you." Dave said. Alvin took the glove and smiled, tears coming to his eyes.

"Wow! You're so lucky Alvin!" Theodore said.

"His legacy really will live on forever." Simon added, staring over his brother's shoulder. Alvin nodded in agreement.

"Forever and a day." Alvin said.

...In Memory of Michael Jackson

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay. For fans who may not know or who may be new to the AATCM series (at least the 1980s-1990s version), here's a little trivia! This fanfic is based on factual instances of Alvin performing with Michael in the past. I will recount them here.**

*** I found out that Michael was born in 1958, which was the same year that the chipmunks were FIRST created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr.**

*** The song "Beat It" was also used as a montage song in an early 1980's chipmunk episode "The Gang's All Here," and played as Alvin, Simon and Theodore marched towards the skating rink to encounter a group of bullies (which is why I thought it was probably Alvin's favorite song).**

*** Also there was a 1980's episode where Alvin was going through an identity crisis and actually preferred that the family call him "Michael." He wore the red jacket and fixed his hair like Michael. Wore a white glove, bought a llama, talked softly, and was dancing like Michael.**

*** There was a 1990s episode where Alvin told his classmates he knew Michael and then spent the entire episode trying to get to perform with him. In the end, he received the chance to perform "Billie Jean" with Michael, mixing 2D animation with one of MJ's onstage-performances.**

*** Also in the "Rockin' through the Decades" with the Chipmunks special, Alvin performed in 2 music videos with Michael: "Smooth Criminal" and "Beat It."**

*** Finally, in "Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein" during the song "Things out There," there is a small moment while Theodore is singing where Alvin & Simon do a move in the background from Jackson's hit "Thriller."**

**From all of this, I gathered that Ross Bagdasarian was probably a huge Michael Jackson fan and showed this through Alvin in the show rather consistently.**

**So based on these encounters in the 80s-90s, I was inspired to write this fanfiction. I think Alvin was a HUGE fan of Michael and HIGHLY influenced by him.**

**In light of this, in giving reviews please keep in mind the instances I listed above as they serve as the basic foundation of this story. No flames or crude remarks, such reviews will be deleted. Negative or inappropriate reviews about Michael or the Chipmunks will also be deleted. I'm focusing on the positive. We should remember the Michael we grew up with and not the controversial one. It is the original Michael that Alvin referenced the most in the series. All in all, he really was amazing. If you don't like Michael Jackson then please just don't review, I'd rather not read reviews by people bashing someone who I think should be respected. If you don't like MJ that's your opinion but I'd rather not make a big deal about it through reviews, so if you can't say something nice about him just don't review.**

**Thank you,**

**RIP Michael Jackon: The King of Pop**


End file.
